Di Ujung Jalan Itu
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Kukira aku akan mati karenanya, tetapi Dewa mengirimkan malaikat-Nya padaku yang senantiasa menungguku di ujung jalan itu./sekuel dari "Si Nomor Dua"/RnR, please?


"**Di Ujung Jalan Itu"**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Rating: K+

Note: Maaf, ada banyak kesalahan dalam fic saya sebelumnya, seperti disclaimernya (dan parahnya lagi, saya baru nyadar sekarang-_-), terus typo juga banyak. Benar-benar maaf.. -.- Kali ini semoga gak ada yang salah lagi. Kalau ada salah, tolong kasih tahu saya.

Summary: Kukira aku akan mati karenanya, tetapi Dewa mengirimkan malaikat-Nya padaku yang senantiasa menungguku di ujung jalan itu.

* * *

Mereka akan menikah dua minggu dari sekarang. Mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

Kukira aku akan mati karena serangan jantung setelah mendengar kabar itu. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu. Sepertinya Dewa masih berbaik hati padaku dengan mengizinkanku hidup lebih lama lagi dan membiarkanku melihat paling tidak sampai pasangan itu bersatu. Atau haruskah kusebut ini kejam?

Kupikir aku akan mati karena luka ini―atau setidaknya, gila karenanya. Namun ternyata Dewa masih ingin mempermainkanku.

Dia mempermainkanku dan mempertemukanku dengan pria sinting ini. Pria sinting yang setiap kali aku berusaha menjerumuskan diri ke dalam minuman keras atau tanpa sadar berjalan ke arah kereta yang sedang melaju selalu mencegah dan tidak pernah membiarkanku melanjutkan, bahkan menceramahiku seolah dia adalah orang paling tua di dunia. Pria sinting yang setiap kali aku bertukar kata dengan dia selalu terasa menyebalkan karena ocehan-ocehan kasarnya itu. Pria sinting yang setiap kali aku menoleh ke samping selalu dia yang ada di sana. Dan pria sinting itu adaah utusan Dewa yang dikirimkan untuk tidak membiarkanku masuk ke dalam surganya―atau dengan kata lain, tidak membiarkanku mati―dan yang punya tugas untuk menjauhkanku dari keterpurukan.

Pria sinting itu Suigetsu.

Aku tidak mengerti dan masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dia ada di ujung jalan itu menungguku yang bahkan tidak berniat untuk beranjak. Aku masih terantai, meski kunci ada di tanganku. Aku masih dalam bayang itu, bersembunyi dalam gelap menunggu kesempatan untuk merajai, meski aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku masih tetap Karin yang dulu, si nomor dua dan si pengkhianat, kalau aku tidak membuka gembok itu dan beranjak dari bayang itu. Haruskah aku?

'_Hei, apa yang kau tunggu?'_

Benar, apa yang kutunggu? Sosok pria di seberang sana yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan malah memilih wanita itu? Yang memberiku harapan tetapi meninggalkanku? Yang mengikatku dengan rantai pesonanya? Uchiha Sasuke?

Tangan milik pria sinting itu terjulur padaku sekarang, menantiku untuk meraihnya, dan kata-kata seperti 'haruskah aku?' kembali terngiang di pikiranku, menuntut untuk kujawab. Ya atau tidak? Beranjak atau bertahan? Pergi atau menetap? Yang mana?

Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama dan dia tahu itu. Uchiha Sasuke tahu akan hal itu dan tetap membiarkanku menunggu. Mungkin untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Mungkin untuk selamanya?

Haruskah aku berhenti? Untuk berharap padanya dan menunggunya? Untuk semua luka dan rasa sakit itu, untuk penantian yang sia-sia, untuk statusku sebagai seorang pengkhianat, ya, aku akan―berhenti mengejarnya dan sadar diri. Aku akan berhenti karena aku tahu Sasuke akan baik-baik saja tanpaku.

Aku akan berhenti dan meraih tangan itu. Tangan yang terulur padaku sejak semula, yang menopangku kala kujatuh, yang merangkulku kala kubutuh, dan yang mengangkatku kala kudicela dan terbuang oleh dunia. Tangan yang tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku tepis dan coba untuk singkirkan tetap ada di sana, menungguku dengan setia untuk kuraih.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti, bagaimana cara kerja pikirannya, bagaimana ia ada setiap kali aku melirik ke samping, atau bagaimana ia menggodaku saat aku bahkan mengancam untuk membunuhnya. Dia aneh, tidak normal, tidak waras, dan tidak ada satu pun bagian dari dirinya yang bisa dimengerti oleh akal sehatku. Maka dari itu, aku meraihnya―tangan dari pria sinting itu. Aku meraihnya dan mempercayakan hidupku padanya.

Ah, aku sama gilanya karena mempercayai orang gila. Aku sama sintingnya dengan dia. Kami adalah dua orang sinting yang tidak pernah mengerti alasan logis kenapa kami berpegangan tangan atau kenapa kami berjalan beriringan. Mungkin karena dia gila dan aku tidak waras. Mungkin karena aku yang gila dan dia yang tidak waras. Mungkin karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak waras, atau sama-sama gila? Mungkin―ah! Terlalu banyak mungkin. Orang sinting seharusnya tidak perlu mengerti, 'kan?

Aku kini ada di ujung jalan itu dengan dia di sisiku dan mereka di ujung jalan yang berlawanan, saling memunggungi satu sama lain dan fokus pada jalanan masing-masing. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini saja takdir yang menghubungkan kami. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini saja ikatan yang bisa kami jalin. Mungkin hanya sampai di sini saja perasaanku pada Sasuke. Karena setelah ini, setelah satu langkah berat yang selalu kuperjuangkan dan tak pernah kudapatkan akhirnya tercapai, maka benang merah tipis yang menghubungkan kami akan putus dan segalanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Berakhir dan takkan pernah terulang lagi. Berakhir dan takkan pernah jadi sama lagi. Berakhir dengan aku dan Sasuke di jalan yang berbeda. Jadi biarkan aku untuk sekali lagi saja berpikir bahwa Dewa itu kejam dan tak berperasaan sebelum kemudian melangkah lebih jauh lagi dengan tangan itu dalam genggamanku, dengan pria sinting ini bersamaku hingga batas waktu.

.

.

.

Kukira aku akan mati karenanya, atau tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang tak berujung, tapi ternyata Dewa menyelamatkanku dan mengirimkanku malaikat-Nya.

**THE END.**

* * *

Review, please?


End file.
